


What Remains Of Kai Finch

by Sinfullysnowing



Category: Lego Ninjago, What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: All characters have the last name Finch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfullysnowing/pseuds/Sinfullysnowing
Summary: A lot of this isn't going to make sense to you and I'm sorry about that. I'm just going to start from the beginning with the house.





	What Remains Of Kai Finch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Welcome to my book What Remains Of Kai Finch  
> For plot reasons, all characters are moved around to help it fit the game's story  
> Example being that Nya is now Kai's aunt instead of her being his sister  
> I hope you don't mind the changes, but I wanted to stick to the game's plot and family tree  
> All last names have been changed as well to Finch  
> Please enjoy

_A lot of this isn't going to make sense to you and I'm sorry about that. I'm just going to start from the beginning with the house._

~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~

_I lived here until I was eleven, but I wasn't allowed inside half the rooms. My brother Zane disappeared when I was 4. It was like the house just swallowed him up._

Kai walked in silence as he made his way down the dirt road, the thoughts of the past filling his mind till it seemed like the memories were overflowing. It almost made it hard to breathe as he continued his walk that would lead to his old family home. He hadn't been back in ages, but seeing that castle like house from a distance made it seem like something was calling and beckoning him. As if welcoming him home.

As he approached the gate that would ultimately lead to the house, he stopped. Eyeing the mailbox the brunette felt curiosity get the best of him and he opened the tiny door, cringing at the high pitched squeal it gave from the years of neglect that it had endured.

_Inside the mailbox were bills from 7 years ago marked "urgent, open immediately"_

With a shrug, he gently shut the mailbox and turned to the gate, pushing it open and looking around him, taking in the view and all of the trees that had grown as he had. Unconciously, Kai put his hand in his pocket and felt for the tiny key, sighing softly when he felt the cool metal in between his fingers. Once he was sure that he had what he needed, he proceeded to push the gate open and continue his journey that his dad had left for him to experience.

_I hadn't been back since my sister Pixal's funeral._

The wood of the bridge groaned in protest under his feet as he stepped onto it. It had obviously been worn down by years of weather that seemed to always rage on the grounds his family lived on. It didn't bother him much, he just hoped that it would still be strong enough later when this journey was taken again by someone new. Kai also wondered if he would be there to help them when the time came. But with a shake of his head, he once again continued on. Ignoring the groans under him that continued their protest.

_In his will, my father left me a key, but didn't tell me what it unlocked. Maybe he thought I'd know. Or he thought that the mystery would be enough to bring me back._

The further he went, the more he seemed to feel and remember. Without even a second thought he found himself walking down a small path that ran through the forest. The calls of frogs greeted him, calming his anxious nerves. Kai could see himself exploring the forest as a kid, see him looking at each flower and animal with curiosity until his father called for him to come eat. His voice just barely audible as the distance to where Kai was to the house, was great. Oh the joys and terrors he felt as he ran back at full speed, feeling like he was being pursued by something unseen.

_The truth is, even after I inherited the house I never thought I'd come back to it. But now I had questions about my family that only the house knew the answers to._

once again Kai carried on, crossing a bridge and making his way down the path that seemed just as it had always been when he was a kid. Though it was obvious that there hadn't been anyone walking the paths since he left, the old,rusty wheelbarrow was evidence enough for him. Once again he shook his head, forcing himself along and allowing himself to take in the familiar silence. It only convinced him further that he needed to keep going.

_The woods around the house had always been uncomfortably silent. As if they are about to say something, but never do._

Soon enough he found himself at a shelter, the old truck still parked below it as if it too wanted to hide from whatever might be hiding in the forest. Or maybe it just wanted refuge from the rain. He didn't know. He simply pushed on and continued toward the house that was now in view. A soft smile falling on his lips as he stared up at the massive building. It was like a dream, and a miracle. The only thing that seemed to change about it was the weathered walls. It made him curious of how the inside fairing after years of being abandoned. Deciding to explore, he went off to the path to his right first to see what was there and if anything had changed. The incline of the path didn't bother him much, but he couldn't stop the gasp that left him as a deer seemed to materialize in front of him. And as fast as Kai noticed it, it pranced off and was gone. It felt like a sign to stop his stalling and finally confront what he was hated to admit he was afraid of.

_The house was exactly like I remembered it. The way I'd been dreaming about it. As a child, the house made me uncomfortable in a way I couldn't put into words. Now as a 17 year old, I knew exactly what those words were. I was afraid of the house. I hoped the key might unlock the front door. It didn't. Looking in, I felt like the house itself was waiting for me._

Kai put down the mail door with a sigh. After trying the key and finding it didn't fit, he realized that he was going to have to find another way into the house. After climbing the stairs, he was exhausted and hoping to get a break once he was inside. Without much thought, he began to circle the house and make his way to the side where knew there was a doggie door. It was a bit humiliating, but it was for the sake of getting the answers he had been craving to get. Inside was dusty, but everything in the garage was just how it was when they left. He almost didn't feel prepared for what might be on the other side when he pushed the door open and stepped into the main house.

_Crawling through the doggie door used to be a lot easier when I was eleven. The power had been turned off the night we left. For the first time in years..._

_I_ _felt like I was home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Comment if you want to see this continued


End file.
